I love them, but they're annoying
by Pouting Cub
Summary: Written for Finals 1st round QLC


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Yay Kestrals made it through to the first round of finals. **

**Written for QLC finals round 1**

**Kenmare Kestrals BEATER 2: 'It was gross at the beginning, but you kind of get used to it...'**

**Chosen Prompts: 5. (word) tear**

**14. (style) first person present tense. **

**AN2: I'm not sure if teenage Bellatrix seems a little Occ, but then again we never saw Bella as a teenager so who knows.**

**Bellatrix's P.O.V**

I am sitting on my bed, my sister Andromdea is laying on the rug in front of my bookcase and my sister Narcissa is sitting in the arm chair that I spent three weeks begging my mother to have in my room.

Why my sisters feel the need to be in my room when there's our perfectly acceptable and they have several other room to choose from is beyond me.

I'd kick them out, but one if not both would go running to mother and I'd be her bad books for the second time today.

Narcissa and and Andromeda keep shooting each other looks, its irritating me quite a lot. But not as much as the fact Narcissa is carving tear drops into the arm of my chair.

"Cissy, I swear if you make one more mark my chair I will kill you!"

I'm pretty sure she just rolled her eyes at me, "Bella, you can get mother or father to fix it so I don't see why I should stop?".

I can't stop the growl that comes out my mouth. Well I probably could, but why should I? It's my room.

"Bella, don't growl its not very lady like!" Andromdea says with a tone that is very similar to the tone our mother uses when she is criticizing me.

Which is odd really because Narcissa is the one with her personality. Andromdea is more like father and me I'm like both of them, all their bad qualities apparently went into me according to Aunt Walburga.

"I am many things darling little sister, but lady like isn't one of them," The moment she starts scowling at my nickname "darling little sister" for her, I smirk. I know Andromdea hates that nickname more than Narcissa hates me calling her Cissy.

"From what mother caught you doing with Rodolphus we pretty much gathered that," itself Narcissa with her I find this funny voice.

I feel the smirk on my face vanish as quickly as it appeared and I see my two little sisters with smirks of their own.

"We were only kissing, I'm fifteen and he is my future husband I don't know why mother is so upset about it. And anyway he kissed me first, but I bet he wasn't lectured for forty-five minutes about it then have his room invaded by his two annoying little sisters" I grumble childishly.

"There's two very good reasons for that Bella. One he only has a brother and two he is a boy, you know its different for them". I place my hand over my ears, I can feel one of Andromdea's boys get away with everything and it isn't fair rants beginning.

She kind of has a point, but I'm not going to listen to a rant of someone who told me not to growl because it isn't lady like plus she beginning to sound like the Mudblood girls at Hogwarts with her Pureblood society is backwards in the way it treats woman rants.

I completely disagree, but that might be because one I don't want to agree with Mudbloods and my sister; two because I've always done what I wanted and Rodolphus has known long enough to know that I'm not won't be some pretty little Pureblood wife that's sole job is to churn him out children. So I fail to see how it affects me.

I see Narcissa put her finger to her lips in a Sshing motion to shut Andromdea up which works because she closes her mouth.

The moment my hands are off my ears Narcissa is asking, "What was it like kissing someone?" Narcissa looks like an excitable puppy as she asks, I was never like that at twelve.

I'm going to take a few seconds to ponder that.

"It was gross at the beginning, but you kind of get used it" I say and it's the honest truth in my opinion.

Both Narcissa and Andromdea look crestfallen at this information an even though they are annoying and sometimes very annoying I love them so I'm going to try and amend that statement. Because I hate seeing them look crestfallen.

"Look probably only feels kind of gross to me because I'm not attracted to Rodolphus , but I'm sure when you to kiss your future husband you'll be attracted to them"

Is it weird that now they look happy again that it kind of irritates me and I want them to be sad again?.

I hear the clock chime ten on my wall and I know that any minute now my mother is going to come upstairs, ask "Have you finished homework? I bet you haven't, honestly Bellatrix just because it's the Christmas holidays doesn't mean you shouldn't do your homework and that goes for you two as well"

She says this every night, but I have done my homework tonight whereas my sisters haven't, which means she'll tell them off and they'll look upset.

Okay seriously starting worry about me wanting/not wanting them to be upset.

Maybe I'm being weird today because I slept badly last night?, yep that would make total sense.

Okay when in Merlin's name did my mother walk through door?, she's speaking and I haven't been listening to word of it.

Oh well it's probably the usual anywhere.


End file.
